Los muertos no lloran
by Orquideas en la alacena
Summary: Una luna para iluminarte, una luna para arroparte. *Frerard* OneShot.


Los muertos no lloran.

Habría jurado mil veces que la luna brillaba más de lo normal esa noche. El frío escarbaba entre mi piel y astillaba mis huesos, marcando el contorno de mi rostro en un blanco que ni el mismo maquillaje podría traer. Trataba de alcanzar algo, no recuerdo qué, pero allí donde estarían mis dedos para tomarlo, allí temblaban como si no pudiese controlarlos, como si mi cuerpo hubiera dejado de pertenecerme. No faltaba poco para que esto fuera verdad, y casi literario habría sonado que dijese que lloraría. ¿No es acaso de risa decir que un muerto quiera llorar? Aún no era un muerto, pero no tardaría mucho en serlo, así que cuenta.

Escuche la sangre correr por mi cabeza, como si mi sentido del oído se hubiera metamorfoseado y ahora trabajara por dentro, escuchando la sangre recién bombeada desde dentro. Podía escuchar como la velocidad aumentaba y decencia, para volver a comenzar y así el sonido del mundo exterior se había agotado. Como mi vida.

Es estúpido tenerle miedo a la muerte, y yo era estúpido por tenerlo. Toda mi vida me había movido como alma en pena entre las personas, así que, ¿Qué diferencia había? Y mientras escuchaba mi sangre correr por alguna arteria en mi cabeza, recordaba tu sonrisa Frank, y nada valía la pena.

Sin licencia ni permiso para martirizarte, ¿Quién soy yo para lastimarte? Así que el día del funeral, por más que quise rozarte con la yema de mis dedos la cara, me contuve. ¿Quién sería yo para tener el derecho de magullar más tu corazón? Si estabas allí, llorando a por un ser que nunca te mereció, que nunca se dignó a acunar tus temores por miedo a que estos te abandonaran y con ellos, me fuera yo. Porque el amor es como los terrores, y estos son como la muerte.

Así que no lo hice. Deje que la herida cicatrizara sola, o al menos quise que así fuera. No volví a pararme ni frente a ti, ni a Mikey ni Ray. Deje que el sol intentara volver a salir a iluminar la penumbra de aquella luna, de mi luna.

Y después de aquel accidente no tan accidentado, podría haber jurado que aquella luna fue tu corazón, brillando de más esa noche por algo que no quisiera jurar pero que en el fondo tú y yo sabíamos: que este era mi final. Tú en casa, llorando por la soledad que te había embriagado el alma cuando me fui, y yo en la carretera, desquitando mis males con el pedal del acelerador y una botella de cerveza y canapés de antidepresivos. Tú con un dolor punzante en el pecho de presentimiento, yo con una venda en los ojos de dolor y embriagamiento.

Pero déjame contarte, Frank, que a pesar de que no te lo dije ni en un soplo de viento, lucías hermoso con ese traje negro. Me estremeciste el corazón con semejante belleza que nunca más sería mía, y cuando la tierra empezó a llover sobre mi vacío he insípido cuerpo y te rompiste, juro que todo yo me rompí contigo.

Absurdo, los muertos no lloran. Pero aquí estoy yo, como siempre la excepción a la regla, siempre en contra de las leyes de la naturaleza y de Dios. Con lágrimas que nunca existieron corriendo por mis mejillas, derramándose sobre un suelo que jamás será empapo de ellas, y tú allí, siendo sostenido por Ray mientras Mikey sostenía fuertemente la lluvia en sus ojos. Y mi corazón muerto les pertenecía a ambos, y ambos tenían todo el derecho de llorar por él.

Nunca estuve orgulloso de mí y de las decisiones que he tomado, y nunca me había arrepentido más de algo que como esa noche. Pero no me arrepiento de esa última decisión de no acercarme a ti y susurrarte que seguía a tu lado, pues de ser así solo habría sido egoísta.

Las heridas sanan, Frankie, y yo me quedaré a tu lado sin que tú lo sepas hasta que las vea cicatrizar por completo… han pasado 5 años, y como un papel, puedo aún ver el color rojo de ellas arañando tu piel. Voy a esperar, cuanto tiempo sea necesario, observando cómo se cosen por sí mismas, sin mi mano que pueda jalar del hilo y deshilachar todo de nuevo. Tendrías que volver a empezar.

Pero no hay nada más que decir, más que mi corazón marchito que jamás latirá de nuevo sigue perteneciéndote, a ti y a todos a quienes amo. Y esperaré, hasta que mi luna se convierta en nuestra, y la vida y la muerte sean igual de especiales. Y cuando eso llegue, Frank, te sostendré de la mano para decirte que no le tengas miedo a esta última, pues al igual que las rosas, tú y yo seguiremos aún después de que nos hayamos marchitado.


End file.
